Irreversible Damage
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: In an unknown time in history or the future? I don't know , Japan has been forced into war with Germany and Italy. YAOI Warning - Germany / Italia! If you don't like it, either don't read the italics lol or don't read this at all. Oneshot. R&R!


Alright. Just so that this story doesn't create controversy, I'ma say right now, that Germany and Italy don't face Japan in a war... in history! obviously! So, none of these characters are mine, they are from the manga/anime series Hetalia. I don't own them I just dream about hot steamy sex with them. (Jks!!! XD)

_**WARNING!** This contains **YAOI!** Germany / Italia! If you don't like it, either don't read the italics (lol) or don't read this fiction at all.  
(Although, it's pretty short if you don't read both parts of the story. XD) _

Anyways, it's an unknown time in history (or the future? I don't know), and Japan has been forced into war with Germany and Italy. This is just a one-shot, pretty sure, lol.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_I'm scared, Doitsu," the quivering Italian murmured, holding onto the blonde under the blankets._

"_I know, Italia," the other man replied, rolling over to face the brunette. "We'll be okay, I promise."_

_Germany planted a kiss on Italy's forehead and hugged him close, wondering whether or not he would be able to keep that promise._

-o-

'Splitting up was a horrible idea,' Germany thought aloud, the pouring rain obscuring his vision as he ran desperately, avoiding the Japanese soldiers. Dodging through the thick bushes, cringing as sharp thorns and twigs pierced through his clothes, he made his way towards where he last saw Italy, hoping – praying – that he'd gotten away from the familiar-looking Japanese samurai he was attempting to defend himself against. Germany cringed as a branch tore at his face, and sweat and tears made the cut sting.

-o-

"_What happens if we're not?" Italy asked fearfully, curling up and clinging tightly to the German with his arms around him._

"_Don't think about that, Italia," Germany replied, kissing Italy again. "Think only about the battle plans we came up with."_

_Italy nodded and sniffed, his throat stinging._

"_Doitsu... why would Nihon do this to us?"_

_Germany lay silent, unable to answer. He instead placed a finger on the brunette's chin and made him look up so that Germany could capture his lips. Italy's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in, kissing Germany over and over. The blonde could taste the Italian's tears, and his heart sank – he had never before felt so afraid of battle … this time, there was something a lot bigger at stake, and there was the possibility of losing something a lot more important to him than anything ever before … Italy._

-o-

He heard a cry – Italy – and with a frightened groan, he pushed onward, the rain blinding him. He emerged suddenly from the bush, almost tripping himself as the opposing force unexpectedly disappeared behind him. He squinted slightly, trying to see through the rain, making out two figures, not too far away from him.

"Italia...?" he murmured, foolishly hoping the young man would hear him. He ran towards the silhouettes, his eyes widening in despair as he slowly made out a black and a green uniform, a white flag, and a shining sword.

"ITALIA!"

-o-

"_Doitsu... I don't want to fight Nihon, he's our friend."  
Germany kissed him again, brushing his fingers through the brunette's hair._

"_Hush … don't think about that right now."_

_He wrapped his arms around Italy again, still kissing him, welcoming Italy's tongue as it grazed his bottom lip. He lifted himself up to hover over Italy's naked form, breaking the kiss to look deeply into those big brown eyes, then nibbling down his slender neck and trailing kisses across his collarbone and down his chest, earning soft, arousing moans._

_-o-_

Germany's eyes flickered between Italy and Japan, taking in the scene before him. Paralysed, he stopped breathing as he observed the brunette's fading eyes, his flag falling down into the mud; Japan's bloody face and the long katana in the middle, connecting them. Japan's wide eyes met with Germany's, and Japan staggered backwards, letting the sword fall, and they both watched as Italy fell backward as though in slow motion.

-o-

_Italy's back arched as Germany's tongue circled his sensitive nipples. The blonde nibbled and kissed across to the other one, earning the same beautiful responses. The Italian's hands pulled at Germany's shirt, and it was soon discarded. He closed his eyes for a second or two, enjoying the feeling of Italy's hands freely exploring his chest and back, before he straddled the Italian, unbuttoning his pants and awkwardly pulling them off, with Italy's help. He then leaned back over Italy, kissing him again, one hand twirling the smaller man's curl around his index finger. He then kissed a fiery trail back down his body, past his naval, to the tuff of brown hair below._

-o-

Instinctively, Germany's numb body moved forward of its own accord, raising his arms to catch the Italian and hold him tightly. Italy regained his balance and looked up at Germany, his eyes blank, then rested his head on Germany's chest. Germany felt the man's body get heavier, and he tightened his grip on him as his limbs became painful once again, reality returning to him.

"Italia!" he cried. "Don't pass out, don't give up!"

Japan fell backward, shaking. Germany looked up for a second to see his wide, frightened eyes, and watched him as he mouthed the words, "What have I done?"

-o-

_Italy moaned loudly and grabbed at the German's un-styled hair. Germany felt his own erection throb against the bedsheets and closed his eyes to absorb Italy's noises as though they made beautiful music. With every flick of his tongue or light suckle came a different tune, each one making him more aroused. As he sucked harder, he earned a bliss endorsed cry, which made him groan. He increased his pace, the moans becoming more frequent and more desperate, until he pulled back slowly, licking from the underside to the tip before sitting up and staring down at the blushing brunette._

-o-

Germany's attention returned to the Italian in his arms when he felt a hand gently touch his cheek. Italy was smiling up at him with an unbearably innocent smile as though he didn't fully understand the situation. Germany blinked away the tears that blurred his vision and slowly placed Italy on the ground, grasping the hilt of the sword and preparing to pull it out when he felt another hand on his.

"Let me do it," Japan said huskily, his eyes focused.

_-o-_

_Germany slid his legs and arms underneath Italy and effortlessly rolled the both of them over so that Italy was now straddling him instead. He let Italy sit for a moment while he watched his chest heave, his flushed cheeks glistening slightly with sweat, his hair a total mess. Italy placed both palms down on Germany's chest and leaned down to kiss him. As he did so, Germany bucked his hips and pressed his erection against Italy's behind, and he felt Italy throb against his stomach. He closed his eyes and groaned into the kiss as Italy shuddered in delight before sitting up again and letting Germany line himself up and push up against the brunette, moaning as his tip penetrated the tightness._

-o-

At first, Germany felt only rage, but Japan's eyes betrayed his guilt and horror, which made Germany realise that none of this had been his decision. He released the hilt slowly, his hand shaking, and turned back to look at Italy, purposefully not watching as Japan removed the sword. Italy's smile gave way for a strangled cry and Germany cringed. Italy soon smiled again however, and slowly stretched his hand out to Japan, who, with a painfully determined expression, was holding his sword, stained with Italy's blood, up to his stomach, his hands bleeding as the blade was too long for him to hold the hilt while the tip grazed his skin.

_-o-_

_Germany closed his eyes, the feeling of sliding into Italy making his body shudder slightly. Italy's moaning didn't help, and Germany opened again his eyes to look over Italy. The brunette's head had been tossed backward as he moaned, his back arched and his hands slid down to Germany's stomach, and through the gap between his slender arms, Germany could see his throbbing erection, the tip glistening slightly. The German groaned, drinking in the sight. His own member pulsated inside Italy, making his hips buck of their own accord. Italy gasped and fell forward over Germany, who caught him and kissed him passionately, thrusting hard into him._

-o-

'Don't...!' Italy croaked, struggling to move. Germany stopped him with a hand, knowing how much trouble he would be in if he did, but the brunette pushed Germany's hand aside and painfully sat up, his face reflecting the effort it took to then roll onto his feet and stand up, leaning on Germany for support. Germany stood with him and watched in disbelief as he made his way over to the shaking Japanese man, taking hold of the hilt and very gently prying Japan's bloody hands away from the blade. He let the sword fall to the ground away from them and then stumbled forward, embracing the wide-eyed man.

_-o-_

_Italy whimpered as Germany's hands trailed down his sides to his hips. He pulled Italy forward, pulling out slowly, then thrust back into him. Italy's hands found Germany's hair again and took hold, and Germany closed his eyes and groaned into the kiss, biting Italy's bottom lip gently and thrusting again, this time harder than the last. His pace increased and Italy began moving with him, so Germany took the opportunity to slide his hand under Italy's stomach and curl his fingers around his throbbing member, sliding up and down it in the same rhythm as his thrusts._

-o-

Blood stained the white cloth, and Japan could feel it tainting his skin. Italy's curl bobbed up and down in front of his eyes, and he watched it as though in a trance. For the first time since this had all started, tears forced their way to the surface, mixing with the rain and drizzling down his face. A hard lump made his throat hurt, and he wrapped his arms around the Italian he'd just attempted to kill. As the bobbing, wet curl blurred out of vision, he closed his eyes and buried his face into Italy's shoulder, sobs wracking his body while he clung to the taller man.

"S-s-sorry … I-I'm s-so sorry … Italy-k-kun..."

_-o-_

_Germany could feel Italy's muscles tighten around him, and with every thrust he groaned louder and louder. Italy's cries soon became increasingly desperate while Germany pumped him vigorously. Very soon, Italy bit hard into Germany's shoulder, crying out his name._

"_Ludwig!!!"_

_The sound of his name, his own name, made Germany groan with unexpected pleasure. He bucked his hips, grinding them against the Italian, who's warm seed spilled over Germany's hand and stomach. He gasped as he came into Italy._

_Moments later, Italy slumped on top of Germany, exhausted. Germany opened his eyes, wrapping his weak arms around Italy's middle._

"_Veneziano..."_

-o-

Germany walked forward and placed his hands on Italy's shoulders. He didn't quite approve of him hugging his attacker, not yet. As he did so, Japan's eyes widened and he realised that Italy was blacking out again. Japan couldn't hold him up, but Germany sweeped the brunette into his arms and turned, forgetting the war, forgetting Japan, his only focus on getting Italy to a hospital, somewhere, anywhere. The rain stung as he ran through it, leaving Japan behind with a horrified expression.

His sword lay abandoned on the ground in front of him, and his white uniform was stained with both his and Italy's blood. Acid tears streamed down his face as he watched his enemies – his two best friends – disappear into the rain, unsure if he could ever reverse the damage that he'd caused.

-o-

"_Say my name again ."_

_A short pause._

"_Ludwig..."_

"_Italia … Veneziano … I love you."_

"_Yay!"_


End file.
